Picking Up The Pieces
by rikku4life
Summary: Mamoru has left Usagi's heart shattered, leaving Seiya the one to pick up the pieces. Will Usagi learn to move on and start a new life without Mamoru? Read & FIND OUT! Seiya&Usagi VERY Sweet and Kawaii Fic. please R&R I guarenteed SU fans will luv this!
1. Chapter 1: A second chance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS IN THE STORY. THEY ARE ONLY USED FOR CREATIVE/ ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. BUT ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! R&R**

**Chapter 1: A Second Chance**

**The rain was pounding on her face as she looked up into the dark cloudy sky. Everything was gone. She lost her only true love. Mamoru had walked out of her life leaving her heart broken and empty. Never before have Usagi felt pain at its worst. This was the ultimate pain she has ever felt. She stood at the edge of the cliff with her eyes closed as if she was in deep thought. She didnt care about anything anymore. She wasn't worried about anything at the moment. She felt as though she had to end the pain, by any means necessary. **

**She opened her eyes and moved even more closer to the cliff. She looked down and noticed that she had to be at least a thousand feet up into the air, but she didnt care. She was once afraid of heights, but now she has grown to become nothing more than an empty shell. Her cries echoed throughout the night, slightly muffled by the storm. Her clothes were drenched from the pouring rain, her eyes were swollen from the endless crying, and her face was badly bruised from the previous fight between her and Mamoru. **

**"I can't take it anymore!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her cries were heard throughout the distance. "Why does it have to be like this Mamo-chan?" She began to sob even more uncontrollably than before. "Without you, Chibiusa will never be born! A future without you and Chibiusa is pointless!" She begin to position her body over the cliff as if she was getting ready to throw herself off. "I'll end it all now. I'll put a stop to the suffering and the pain right now!" And with that, she closed her eyes and readied her limp body to fall over the cliff's edge.**

**"USAGI NOOO!!!!" A faint familiar voice called out through the fog. As if on cue, a hand swiftly reached out and grabbed Usagi right on time.**

**Usagi looked up at the figure and couldn't identify who it was at first. But after a few seconds she realized that it was Seiya. Once again Seiya has come to her rescue. Except this time, he didnt rescue her from one of the monsters, but he saved her from herself.**

**"Seiya what are you doing?! Let me go! I dont have a reason in this world anymore! Let me go so that i can die! I dont want to live anymore! I want to die!!!"Usagi yelled ecstatically. Tears were racing down her face uncontrollably. She was fighting back, attempting to make Seiya drop her.**

**"NO! I wont let go! I will never let you go Usagi!" Seiya was trying even harder to pull Usagi up to safety. He didnt want to see her die. He cared too much to just let the girl of his dreams slip through his hands. "Look Dumpling, you dont have to do this. I dont know what happened, but whatever it was it definitely isn't worth dying for!" Tears of sorrow were now beginning to cascade down his face.**

**Usagi saw the look of despair in his eyes and was soon brought into reality. She was now second guessing if she should let herself die, or instead try to start her life all over. She wasn't exactly sure what it was that she saw in Seiya's eyes, but something made her want to live again. Something told her that she had another chance; possibly a second chance. **

**She gave Seiya a faint smile to let him know that she had a change of heart, which he had already sensed. He was more calm now than before. **

**Unexpectedly Usagi started slipping. She was trying to pull herself up, but it wasn't working. Her body was still slippery from the rain. The look in her face quickly shifted from confident to fear.**

**"OH MY GOD! SEIYA IM SLIPPING! PLEASE DONT DROP ME!" She desperately screamed in fear. Her hand was slipping even more now. Things looked hopeless for the two.**

**"Dont worry Dumpling i wont let you go! I'll never let go, Remember?!" He cried out wearily, more tears escaping his eyes. He tightened his grip and continued to pull her up with all of the strength in his body. He was determined to save her.**

**Amazingly, as if a miracle had just happened, Seiya was successfully able to pull Usagi to safety. They were both in shock and amazement. **

**"See... i told you i wont drop you dumpling," he joke, while playfully nudging her arm.**

**With tears of joy streaming down her face, she gave him a big friendly hug, as to say thank you.**

**Usagi was now thinking about how she would plan to start her new life; a life without her darling Mamoru. She knew deep down in her heart that she would always love him, and that things will never ever be the same.**

**"Hey Dumpling, how's about we take you home so that you can change into something dry. You'll catch cold in those wet clothes." He stated with a look of concern. "Here take my jacket." He quickly removed his long black leather jacket and placed it over her small weak body. "When we get to your place I want you to tell me everything that happened, okay?" He looked down at her and gave her a warm smile. She nodded her head in agreement.**

**"Um... Seiya..." her voice trailed off, as if she wanted to tell him something.**

**"Yeah, what's up Dumpling?" He was curious as to what she had to say.**

**"Thank you Seiya... Thank you for saving me once again." **

**Well that's the end of the first chappie! i hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R! More will soon be coming your way! Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter of "Picking up the Pieces"! **


	2. After Every Bad Storm Comes A Rainbow

**NOTE: First, i would like to thank everyone for the comments on my first chappie. You all really do inspire me to keep writing. Well, here is chapter two: Hope you enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 2 : After every bad storm comes a Rainbow**

** The thunder was still roaring throughout the sky, lightening bolts were seen every where, and the rain was beating violently upon the outside of Usagi's Window. It was only 7:00 pm, but the sky was darker than usual; making it seem later than it actually was. The house was tranquil and quiet, yet the only sounds that were heard were the boisterous noises that were made by the storm. **

** Usagi and Seiya had not too long ago entered the house, and were now seated upon the couch in the living room. They were both soaked from the rain.**

** "Wow... This is a pretty cool place you got here Dumpling," Seiya complimented, while letting his eyes wander around the room.**

** "Thanks...but dont call me Dumpling! I already told you it's not okay for you to call me that!" Usagi fired back showing agitation in her voice. Even though her and Mamoru were no longer together, she still felt like he was the only one who could call her that.**

** Seiya was a little hurt by the sudden rudeness, but didn't allow it to crush his entire mood. If it were anyone else who had snapped at him like that, he would've quickly put them in their place. But Usagi was different from other girls; she was unique. It was just something about Usagi that made her stand out, but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet.**

** "Where is the rest of your family? Or are you the only one who lives here?" He noticed that they were the only two in the house. **

** "Well my mom, dad, and little brother went away on a family vacation," she replied, trying to sound more polite this time.**

** "Really? So why did you decide not to tag along with them? You probably would've had lots of fun!" Seiya acted enthusiastic to cheer her up.**

** "You sure ask a lot of questions, Seiya," Usagi retorted. She was starting to grow irritated. She was already in a terrible mood. The least thing she felt like doing was answering a million questions. "The reason i decided to stay here instead of going away with my family is because i planning on spending my summer vacation with Mamo-chan." Her eyes met the floor and her mood had completely changed. Just the slightest thought of Mamoru made her want to break down and cry. Suddenly, tears begin to fill her eyes.**

** Seiya realized the tears falling down her face and immediately came to her aid. He reached into his back pocket for a tissue, but noticed it was wet from the rain. So he ran to the kitchen and brought her back some dry napkins. He began to slowly dry the tears from her eyes.**

** "Usagi...what's wrong? Why are you crying?!" His eyes seemed worried and concerned. It killed him to see Usagi at her worst. He was used to seeing her cheerful and bubbly; never melancholy and miserable. He knew that something awfully terrible had to happen in order for her to behave this way. This wasn't the Usagi he once knew.**

** "Oh Seiya, you dont know how bad he hurt me!" She continued to sob uncontrollably. "It all started as a small argument at first, then it had escalated into something much worse. He told me that i wasn't anything important to him anymore and that I was worthless!" The tears were still pouring down her face. She stopped to catch her breath and dried her eyes with the small napkin Seiya had given her. "He said that i was good for nothing and that he never was in love with me in the first place. He told me that it was only puppy love and for me to get over it. He said that he could never fall in love with a rash crybaby, and that he was breaking up with me for a woman closer to his age: who is more prettier, smarter, and better looking than me." Usagi was more hysterical than ever. "But the worst part of all was when he kept hitting me, just because he was tired of hearing me cry. He said he was going to keep beating me until I finally stopped crying. So i forced myself to take the beating quietly so that he could stop."After saying that last statement, Seiya became incredibly furious. He was totally against a man hitting on a woman.**

** Seiya was stuck in a situation where he didn't know what to do. He has never been in a situation like this before. The only thing he could do was stay by Usagi's side and comfort her the whole time. "_What kind of guy would do this to such a beautiful girl like Usagi?! How dare he put his hands on her! I'll make sure he'll pay for this, i swear on my life he will pay!" _Seiya thought to himself.**

** "It's okay Usagi. You can let it all out. I'm here for you all the way, alright." Seiya assured her while putting his arms around her shoulders to embrace her. He gently placed her head on his chest, while he softly caressed her golden locks. "Dont believe anything that stupid guy said! He has to be an idiot or blind if he can not see how beautiful and special you are. Besides, I still think you're the prettiest and nicest girl i ever met, Dumpling." Seiya pulled her closer to his body, closing the gap between the two.**

**_ "His words are so soothing and calming...What is this feeling? This is strange. I suddenly feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This is the same feeling i used to get when Mamo-chan held me," _Usagi briefly thought to herselfShe didnt quite understand why, but she kind of enjoyed being held in Seiya's arms like this. She felt safe and secure in his embrace.**

** Usagi finally managed to regain her composure. While she slightly lifted her head off of Seiya's chest, she looked up and noticed that he was staring directly into her face with those passionate dark eyes of his. Her face had completely turned red with embarrassment. Usagi quickly jumped up off of the couch and started laughing nervously while scratching the back of her head.**

** "Uh... I um.. th-think that it's getting k-kind of late, don't y-you th-think?" Usagi stuttered with beads of sweat rolling down her face. **

** It was now 10:00 in the evening, and the storm had seemed to finally clear up. Seiya realized the time, but was hesitant to leave. He enjoyed being with Usagi. He wished that he could've stayed much longer. **

** "Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself tonight? Do you want me to stay and be your bodyguard incase anything happens?" Seiya thought of random excuses to be with Usagi, hoping she would let him stay.**

**"That's okay Seiya, I will be perfectly fine. Thanks anyway." Usagi caught on to what Seiya was trying to do. However, she did think it was awfully sweet of him to make such an offer.**

**Although he was feeling dejected and highly disappointed, Seiya respected her final answer. He hesitantly eased himself off of the couch and began to slowly walk near the door.**

**"Hey wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Usagi asked, while tapping the back of his shoulder. **

** A huge smile appeared on Seiya's face as he turned around with a look of excitment in his eyes. "Oh, do you mean a kiss?" he asked while puckering up his lips. "See, i knew you secretly wanted me too, Dumpling." Seiya moved his face closer to Usagi's.**

** Usagi became frantic. She quickly moved out of the way to dodge the kiss. "Well actually i was talking about _that_," she stated while pointing at his black leather jacket. **

** Seiya was feeling extremely foolish, which was obvious because his face was as red as a tomato. "Oh yeah...thats right... I knew you were talking about my jacket, Hehehehehe." Seiya laughed uneasily, while choking over his own words. His face was still red from embarrassment. "That's okay, i wont be needing it right now. Besides, it's not raining anymore. I guess you can hold it for now." Seiya reached for the door knob, getting ready to exit. "I'll see you around Dumpling." He winked his eye and smile at her, showing his gorgeous pearly whites.**

**"Thanks, once again Seiya." Usagi reached out for a small friendly hug. **

**"No problem, if you need me you know I'm always here." And with that last statement, Seiya gently kissed Usagi's forhead, completely throwing her off-guard. He walk away looking as cool as can be.Usagi gently closed the door behind her. Her cheeks were flushed. She looked over at Seiya's jacket and smiled contently.**

** Through the whole night she couldn't stop thinking about Seiya. She couldn't get her mind off of him. "This is awkward. Why am I even thinking about that guy?" Usagi questioned herself aloud. "That Seiya can really be annoying, yet sweet and kind aswell." She couldn't help but smile.**

** She didnt know why, but she was really looking forward to seeing Seiya again, sometime soon..._REALLY_ soon.**

** I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED CHAPTER TWO. PLEASE R&R... YOUR COMMENTS REALLY DO MEAN A WHOLE LOT TO ME... THANK YOU . **

**CHAPTER THREE IS COMING SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day At The Beach

**NOTE: Hey people thanks for commenting on my last Chappie! Sorry if I took kind of long to update, I'm working on my other Fics at the same time, so please bare with me... THANK YOU!! Oh yeah, AND Please Don't forget to R&R!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Day At The Beach**

It was only the first week of summer, and the weather already was scorching hot. People were going to the beach, dozens of vendors were open, bees were buzzing, birds were chirping, and the laughter of children could be heard all around as they ran about freely with no cares in the world. The temperature had to be about 110 degrees outside. Everyone was out doors having a good time.

The Sailor Senshi : Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Usagi were all relaxing at the beach having themselves the time of their lives. It has been a long time since they have came to the beach. It was the girls' idea to take Usagi with them to the beach to hopefully ease her mind off of Mamoru. Usagi had already told all of them the recent news about what happened between her and Mamoru the other day. However, she purposely left out the part about what happened with her and Seiya. She wanted to keep the encounter between them a secret... just for now at least.

" Damn it's hot as Hell out here!" Makoto shouted while fanning herself. All of the scouts were wearing their bests bathing suits.

"Yeah, but look at all of the cute guys!" Minako squealed with hearts in her eyes. The rest of the girls were nearly drooling over the sexy guys playing volley ball with their shirts off, showing off their attractive abs.

"Hey it looks like one of them are coming over this way!" Rei discreetly whispered to her fellow comrades, trying to keep her cool.

The indistinct figure came closer to the group of girls. The sun was really bright, making it pretty difficult for them to distinguish the guy's face. But as he got closer, his features became more visible.

"Wait a minute..." Ami paused for a moment squinting her eyes from the harsh sunlight, trying to see who the mysterious person was. "Isn't that..." her voice trailed off again.

"Seiya!" The girls called out in unison.

Usagi snapped out of her day dream when she realized that Seiya was coming her way. Her heart was beating rapidly. She wasn't expecting to see him here at the beach.

"Hey Dumpling," Seiya winked, acting flirtatious, causing Usagi's cheeks to turn hot pink. "Hey Ladies," he waved at the rest of the girls, trying not to make the others feel left out. But in Seiya's little world, it seemed like the only two people who were actually there at that given moment were him and Usagi. Everything else was out of focus.

Behind him were the other two star lights: Taiki and Yaten, looking handsome as well. They all exchanged friendly greetings with one another.

"You're always trying to take the spot light, Seiya," Yaten joked, pretending he was jealous.

"Yeah! You should allow us to get some Spot light every once in a while," Taiki replied, agreeing with Yaten. They both playfully pushed him out of the way. "Now _WE_ got your attention Ladies," Yaten and Taiki declared in unison.

While the star lights were flirting with the other four scouts, Seiya seized the moment to talk with Usagi. He slyly slid next to Usagi under her huge Umbrella.

"What's up Dumpling, I bet you miss me as much as I miss you," he whispered in her ear. He gently placed his arm around her shoulder attempting to flirt with her.

"In your dreams," she retorted nonchalantly while removing his arm. " I bet you probably use that line on every girl you approach," she fired back, while impatiently folding her arms. "I hardly even think about you," she lied, even though she knew that she had Seiya on her mind 24 hours a day, and 7 days a week. She refused to admit the truth.

"Geez... you don't have to be so cold Dumpling," He sensed hostility . "However, you _still_ look cute when you're mad," he teased,while slowly caressing her face.

"I see that you just don't give up, do you?" Usagi was less tense than before. She was actually smiling now.

"Of course I don't give up," he put his hand under her chin; gently lifting her face so that her eyes could meet with his. "I _NEVER _give up on something that I _REALLY_ want!" He gazed into Usagi's innocent blue eyes. She felt like she was going to melt. She had to admit, Seiya did have a way with words. She was blushing more than ever.

"Hey love birds! What are you two doing over there?!" The others called over to get Usagi and Seiya's attention.

Like a nervous wreck, Usagi quickly jumped up and acted like nothing just happened. Seiya just managed to crack a smile, while laughing at the funny blonde meatball headed girl.

"Let's play Volley ball!" Yaten called out while swiftly throwing Seiya the ball, trying to catch him off guard. Seiya caught the ball, and sat up getting ready to head to the volley ball court.

"Here, let me help you up, Dumpling," Seiya extended his hand out to help Usagi to her feet.

"That's okay I can do it myself," She pushed his hand aside and helped herself up.

"You're a stubborn one, but I like a girl who's hard to get," Seiya flirted while playfully blowing a kiss to Usagi.

"_I see that this guy really doesn't give up. He is so persistent. But I have to admit... it is kind of cute how he gives me all of this attention_," Usagi thought to herself.

"Come on! Last one on the Volley Ball court is a rotten egg!" Minako yelled out, while getting a head start. Everyone started heading out towards the Volley ball court right behind her.

"Hurry up Dumpling! You heard the girl! Last one over there is a rotten egg," he mocked, eagerly grabbing Usagi's hand while leading the way.

_"I cant believe he's actually holding my hand. Although, I do admit that it does feel kind of nice,"_ Usagi smiled to herself, while running towards the volley ball court with her hand intertwined with Seiya's.

"What are you thinking so hard about Dumpling?" he asked, after noticing Usagi in deep thought.

"Huh? Oh... uh... It's n-nothing?" She managed to force a fake smile on her face. She tried to hide the embarrassment, but apparently had failed.

"You're a bad liar Dumpling," Seiya teased, seeing right through the false smile. He abruptly stopped in the middle of his tracks, and directed his full attention towards Usagi.

"Why did we stop?" Usagi asked while looking completely perplexed.

"Dumpling, how would you like to go out on a date with me?" Seiya looked directly into her eyes, eagerly waiting for an answer.

Usagi was completely taken aback by the unexpected question. "Huh? Um.. I can't... I mean I don't know... I would but... uh...You see I-" Usagi could help stuttering. The words just wouldn't come out the way she wanted them to. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't ready to answer a question like this so suddenly.

"I'll take that as a YES," Seiya finished the statement for her. "Let's go out on Friday night!" Seiya was filled with excitement.

"Hold on! W-wait a m-minute...I d-didn't s-say-" Usagi was cut off once again by Seiya.

"Well, enough said! That settles it! Friday night it is, Dumpling!" Seiya ended the conversation before Usagi could deny his offer. "Now let's hurry to the volley ball court, everyone is waiting on us!" He yelled out to Usagi, looking over his shoulder. He was already way ahead of her.

"Hey hold up!" Usagi yelled back; trying to catch up with him, but to no avail. He was way too fast for her. But little did she know, Seiya purposely left her behind so that she wouldn't have the chance to deny his offer.

"It looks like _you're_ the Rotten Egg Usagi-chan" Rei called out, after realizing she was the last one to finally arrive at the volley ball court.

"Awww that's not fair! Seiya cheated," Usagi whined, while pointing at Seiya. The whole group couldn't help but laughed at the act Usagi was putting on. She even managed to laugh herself.

"Okay everybody, Lets play volley ball!" Minako shouted enthusiastically. "I'll beat all of you, because _I'm_ the best volley ball player there is," She bragged, causing the others to roll their eyes. "I'll serve the ball first!" She called out, while grabbing the ball and throwing it in the air; getting ready to hit it.

_"I cant believe Seiya just asked me out on a date? What will I tell the girls? How would they react? Should I really except his offer? I'm so confused! All of this is happening so fast!" _Suddenly out of nowhere, a volley came flying straight towards Usagi's face, interrupting her thoughts. The sudden blow knocked her off of her feet and had her dazed.

"Usagi-chan! Are you okay?" Minako asked concerned. After all, it was her who served the ball and accidentally hit Usagi in the face.

"_Oh boy, today is going to be a really long day," _Usagi thought to herself, with spirals still spinning in her eyes from dizziness.

* * *

**((Awww poor Usagi... She is always getting herself injured, whether it be tripping over her own two feet or getting hit in the face with a ball. LOL She is sooo funny!)) Well that's the end of chapter 3, I hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to R&R... The more reviews, the better :)**

**STAY TUNED!!! MORE USAGI AND SEIYA GOODNESS WILL BE COMING REALLY SOON!!! **


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Talk

**NOTE: Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews/comments. Here goes chapter 4! Hope You all Enjoy it! **

**Don't forget to R&R!!! ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Girl Talk**

"SEIYA ASKED YOU _WHAT_?!?!" The group of girls yelled out in unison. They couldn't believe what their blonde haired friend just told them.

"He asked me out on a date. He said that its going to be on Friday," Usagi repeated herself. She was now second guessing whether or not she should've told them or not.

"And what did you tell him?" Makoto asked suspiciously. The rest of the girl moved in closer to Usagi, forcing her to spill the beans.

"Well …um.." Usagi scratched her head, while looking around to find something to say. "I'm not really sure."

The girls broke out into a cold sweat. They were obviously disappointed with the meat ball headed girl.

"What do you mean _you don't k_now?" Rei asked, evidently annoyed.

"What I mean is…. I didn't really give him an answer," Usagi replied.

"How come you didn't give him an answer?" Minako was curious. "Are you crazy Usagi?! This is the best opportunity in a life time! Do you know how many girls would kill to go out on a date with Seiya!?" Minako was hysterical. She didn't understand why her friend would turn down a cute guy like Seiya.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't get a chance to give him an answer. He ran away before I could give him a reply. And every time I tried to bring the subject back up, he would purposely distract me or talk about something else to throw me off. I wish I didn't have such a short attention span," Usagi chuckled.

"It's official Usagi-Chan. You _are_ the biggest Odango of them all!" Rei teased.

"Shut up Rei-Chan!" Usagi yelled back. The two girls began to stick their tongues out at one another.

The girls were so caught up in the little conflict between Rei and Usagi that they didn't notice the two familiar faces walking through the front door of the ice cream polar. It looked like a girl and a boy. One had beautiful turquoise hair that was slightly below her shoulders. She was wearing a well pressed light blue skirt and a neat white blouse. The person who accompanied her had dirty blonde short spiky hair and was wearing baggy pants, and a loose black T-shirt. At first it seemed like a boy, but if closely observed a person could tell that the mysterious figure was actually a girl.

"Hey kitten, hey guys," Haruka nonchalantly waved, being her normal cool self.

The girls looked up and smiled when they saw their close friends: Haruka and Michiru. It has been a while since they've seen the outer Senshi.

"HEY MICHIRU! HEY HARUKA!" The girls were glad to be united with the two Outer Senshi. It was just like old times. They moved over to make more room in the small booth for the new comers to have a seat. "Here have a seat," Ami generously offered.

"So what brings you guys here?" Michiru asked politely.

"We always come here on days hot like this," Makoto answered, as she slurped her strawberry milkshake.

"And plus this place has the best ice cream!" Usagi blurted out, while greedily digging her face into the big bowl of chocolate ice cream. Pigging out was one of her best qualities.

"We couldn't help but over hearing Usagi and Rei arguing. We wanted to know what all of the commotion was about. You two could be pretty funny when y'all start to argue," Haruka smirked, recalling the small scene she had just witnessed.

"It seems that Usagi has a date on Friday," Minako teased.

Haruka and Michiru looked stunned.

"Huh? Wait a minute…. You mean to tell me that she's not going on a date with Mamoru?" Haruka questioned, looking completely baffled.

"I hope you're not cheating on him, Usagi?" Michiru facial expression was rather disturbed.

" Actually, me and Mamo-chan broke up a few days ago," Usagi spoke lightly. She hated being reminded of the harsh reality of her and Mamoru breaking up. She still was in love with him, and had not gotten over him yet. "Its kind of a long story," Usagi mentioned, hinting that she didn't want to talk about it.

Haruka became aware of Usagi's sudden mood change, and decided to get off the topic about Mamoru.

" So tell me, who is this new lucky guy that won your heart, kitten?" Haruka bluntly asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say he has my heart…" her voice trailed off. " It's only a friendly date, that's all." Usagi lied. She knew that deep down inside she had feelings for Seiya, but she was too stubborn to accept the truth.

"Are you going to keep me in suspense, or are you going to tell me his name?" Haruka stared into Usagi's bright sapphire eyes, waiting for an answer.

Usagi was hesitant to tell Haruka that she was going on a date with Seiya because she already knew how she felt about him. She knew that Haruka strongly disliked Seiya since day one. Usagi didn't know how she would react.

"His name is…."Usagi took in a deep breath, and exhaled. " His name is Seiya." She averted her eyes away from the spiky haired girl in front of her. She was too ashamed to look into her eyes.

"WHAT!!??!" Haruka screamed at the top of her lungs, causing many heads to turn. She got the attention of the whole ice cream polar. She tightly balled up her fists and violently slammed them down on the feeble wooden table. "What are you thinking Usagi?!" She jumped up out of her seat. "I thought I told you to leave that guy alone! He is no good for you , Kitten!" She was even more out raged.

Usagi couldn't manage to say anything. She just sat their with her head down. She regretted telling everyone about her and Seiya's date. Makoto was angered. She didn't like seeing her friend so sad and humiliated.

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO USAGI-CHAN THAT WAY!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Makoto immediately came to Usagi's aid. She stood up and was only inches away from Haruka's face.

Michiru quickly jumped between the two in order to prevent a fight. "Quit it you two! Is this how friends should behave?" She scolded both of the tomboy scouts, making them come to their senses. "Haruka sit down! Not only are you making a big scene but you're also making a fool out of yourself." Michiru never showed this side of her before. She was usually the cool collective type who showed little or no emotions whatsoever.

"That's okay Michiru. I don't plan on staying here any longer anyway." Haruka was more relaxed now. "All I have to say is one thing: You better think twice about seeing Seiya. You're only going to end up hurt with a broken heart in the end. Dammit! What you need to do is make things work out between you and Mamoru, for the future's sake!" and with that last statement, the angry spiky haired blonde stormed out of the polar, slamming the glass door behind her. Luckily, it didn't shatter.

"I'm so sorry about this Usagi," Michiru sincerely apologized for her companion's vulgar behavior. She walked away, trying to catch up with Haruka.

Makoto finally sat down, and softly patted Usagi's back to comfort her.

"Listen Usagi-Chan, don't worry about her. She doesn't know what she's talking about," Makoto reassured the worried blonde.

"No, she's right you guys," Usagi softly uttered under her breath. Her eyes were glossy, and looked as though she was going to bust out in tears at any given moment.

"Usagi-chan! Please don't say things like that," Minako pleaded.

"Everything Haruka said was right," she tried to fight back the tears. " If me and Mamo-Chan don't work things out, the future wont be the same. Crystal Tokyo probably will never exist. And worst of all, Chibiusa will never be born!," She was more hysterical now.

"Well she does kind of have a point," Rei added. " The future will be altered if Mamoru and Usagi doesn't get married."

"I hate to say this, but Rei is correct," Ami put her head down, feeling sorry for Usagi. "If Usagi and Mamoru don't fix their relationship, that would mean that all of those battles we ever fought for were in vain." Ami sound disappointed.

"How can you guys just sit there and say things like that?" Minako was slightly irritated. "It is ONLY Usagi's choice to decide how she wants her future to be. It is no one else's right to tell her how to live her life!" Minako stood at Usagi's side.

"Yeah, that's right," Makoto agreed with the golden haired scout, who wore an orange bow in her hair. "Usagi-Chan shouldn't be told what she can and cannot do. Even though she acts like a baby at times, that doesn't give anyone the right to act like her parent! Usagi always sacrifices her happiness for the sake of others! It's about time she followed her heart." Makoto was obviously angered.

"It's okay you guys , don't worry about me. I'll be just fine," Usagi lied. She forced a smile on her face, but couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She couldn't fight the tears back any longer. She jumped out of her seat and ran out of the ice cream polar. She didn't want her friends to see her this way.

Meanwhile, when Usagi finally reached her house she quickly rushed up to her bedroom. She didn't want anyone to see her this way. She just wanted to be alone in her bedroom because it was the only place she felt safe and at peace. Her room was her sanctuary; the only place where she could find solitude and tranquility.

"What am I going to do!? If I don't marry Mamo-chan, Chibiusa wont be born, and the future wont be the same." Usagi continued to cry to herself. "But I really want to go out on this date with Seiya. Even though he can be annoying and conceited at times, I know that he is a really nice guy." Usagi tightened her grip on the pillow. "Ami-Chan, Rei-Chan, and Haruka-Chan are really looking forward to the future we fought so hard for. But Minako-chan and Makoto-chan believe that I should do whatever makes me happy." Usagi's eyes were swollen and red from the constant crying. "I'm so confused!" she screamed in frustration. "It doesn't matter what I do, because eventually in the end someone is going to be mad at me."

"I hate this! Why must I have such an important responsibility? Why do I have to make such big decisions? Why can't I just live a normal life like a regular teenage girl?!" Usagi's overwhelming cries echoed throughout the emptiness of her room. She was all alone in the house. No one heard her cries. She buried her face in the pillow and continued to sob hysterically throughout the whole night until she finally cried herself asleep.

**

* * *

****Usagi is caught up in a terrible situation! What will she do? Will she listen to her heart and continue to go on the date with Seiya, or will she put her own feelings aside and try to fix the relationship with her and Mamoru for the sake of the future which her fellow comrades have fought so hard for??? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter of Picking Up The Pieces!!! **

**P.S.- Your reviews/comments are really important to me. Who knows, maybe your comments just might change the outcome of the story!!! SO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Brotherly Love

**NOTE: Thank you everyone for the comments and reviews. I appreciate the wonderful advice and opinions.**

**Sorry about the LONG wait. School is definately taking a lot out of my schedule.**

**This chapter basically focuses more on Seiya's and Usagi's thoughts so that you all can have a better understanding of what really goes on in their minds. Now here goes, chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Brotherly Love **

It was late in the afternoon. The sunlight shined through Usagi's window causing her to slowly open her eyes. Her eyes were slightly red and swollen from crying the previous night. She was hoping that everything that happened yesterday at the ice cream polar was nothing but a bad dream. But in her heart she knew that she had to deal with reality, which was to face her problems.

She laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

**USAGI'S POV**

_It's a new day but I still feel the same as I did last night; depressed and confused. I don't know what's going on with me. I know that I am in love with my future husband Mamo-chan, but why does it feel like I'm having a difficult time deciding between him and Seiya? _

_If I'm suppose to be destined to be with Mamo-chan, how come things have to be so complicated between us? How come he doesn't tell me sweet things like he used to? How come he acts so cruel and heartless towards me now? It's as if he is a totally different person. Whenever I'm with him he just makes me feel broken. I don't feel safe with him anymore? Sometimes I can't help but feel like he really **doesn't** love me anymore._

_On the other hand, there is Seiya who behaves the complete opposite of Mamo-chan. I've realized that lately he's been on my mind a lot. It's like whenever I think about Seiya I feel happy and my heart feels warm. Whenever I see him my eyes light up and a smile creeps upon my face, even when I'm feeling down. He always comes to my aid when ever I need him. Not to mention, he is so caring, sweet, funny, and cute. Seiya makes me feel like the happy-go-lucky blonde I once used to be. He makes me feel so complete, something Mamo-chan **never** made me feel. _

**NORMAL POV**

Usagi was still laying in her bed, until she was startled by a little black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.

"Usagi-chan, get up! You have been sleeping all day. Before you know it, it will already be dusk!" Luna tugged the blanket away from Usagi's face and realized her tear stained cheeks and bloodshot red eyes. "Usagi-chan?! What's wrong? Did something happen?" The small cat was now concerned.

"It's a long story, Luna, "Usagi replied in a groggy voice. She slowly sat up at the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Its okay with me. I have time to listen. It seems like its rather important." Luna sat next to the blonde and closely examined her face.

Usagi took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily. "Now lets see… where do I began…" she began to tell Luna everything that happened.

**:::MEAN WHILE AT THE STARLIGHTS' HOUSE:::**

Seiya was excited today. He felt like the happiest man alive.

"Today is going to be the day I win Usagi's heart once and for all!" Seiya told himself confidently. "Finally, I have a chance with my sweet Dumpling since that damn bastard Mamoru is out of the picture," he was smiling to himself contently.

Seiya began singing and dancing while trying to figure out what he was going to wear on this special night with the girl of his dreams.

"Hey why are you so upbeat today?" Yaten ask curiously. He hasn't seen Seiya this happy since the last time they were on their home planet.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm always like this," Seiya retorted, ignoring the sudden sarcasm.

"You're a bad liar, Seiya," Taiki intruded into the room, sticking his nose into the business as usual. "Don't you think we know you by now," he chuckled. "So tell us, who is the new girl?"

Taiki and Yaten both stood across from Seiya with their arms folded, as if they were eagerly waiting for an answer. They knew that Seiya was hiding something by the look of his facial expression.

"That's for me to know and you guys to find out," Seiya teased. He knew that it irked their nerves whenever he kept juicy information away from them.

"Come on now! Stop being like that Seiya. Just tell us already!" Yaten was growing rather impatient. He was known to have a bad temper and little patience.

"Okay okay…I'll give you a hint: She is the prettiest girl in Town and she is the only one who wears an Odango hairstyle, and still manages to look beautiful," Seiya couldn't help but smile just thinking about the cute meat-ball headed girl.

Yaten and Taiki stared at each other in bewilderment while scratching their heads. It wasn't long until they finally caught on.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT USAGI-CHAN?!" Yaten and Taiki were both hysterical, and couldn't believe that their raven haired friend was still chasing after the same blonde girl who broke his heart not too long ago.

"Yup! You already know. She's my sweet Odango no matter what anyone says." Seiya was well confident with his love for Usagi.

"Hold up! Wait a second. Did you forget what happened last time? She left you for her precious _Mamo-chan,_ remember?" Yaten mocked while stressing the fact. He didn't want to see his dear friend make the same mistake and get his heart shattered again.

"For your information, she is no longer with that idiot," Seiya retorted. "They finally broke up, which means I have a chance now!" Seiya was more excited just thinking about the possibilities he had with Usagi.

"What if she isn't completely over him yet?! What if she turns you down for him again? What would happen if he came back to her? Be honest, who do you think she would choose between you and him?" Taiki questioned rashly.

Seiya was caught off guard with all of the unexpected questions that Taiki was throwing at him. Everything hit him like a ton of bricks.

"…I-I know U-Usagi cares about me too!" Seiya stuttered nervously. He grew very offensive.

Although he was 100 percent sure that his love for Usagi was genuine, he wasn't too sure if she cared about him the same way. Seiya mood had completely changed from being ecstatic to now being miserable.

"_Gee… I never thought of things that way_…"Seiya thought to himself.

He was feeling more depressed than ever just thinking about the mere fact of Usagi choosing Mamoru over him once more. He didn't know if his heart could bear that dreadful pain again. His heart was already damaged from the first time he was hurt by Usagi.

"Listen Seiya, we aren't trying to make you upset. Yaten and I both know you love Usagi dearly with all of your heart, but we just don't want to see you heart broken again. You are like a little brother to us, and we just are looking out for what's best for you." Taiki put a hand on Seiya's Shoulder to comfort him, sensing that he was tense.

"Yeah, Taiki is right. We both love you like a brother. We just want you to be happy," Yaten added.

"Thanks guys. I love you both too. I understand that you don't want to see my heart broken again, but I want you to understand something…" Seiya's voice trailed off as though he had more to say. He looked at both of the other two star lights to assure that he had their full attention. "I'm willing to take the risk of getting my heart broken again. I don't care how many times I have to get it broken, stomped on, or ripped into tiny pieces over and over again… I will never give up on Usagi because she **IS **worth the pain and heart ache!"

The expressions on Yaten and Taiki obviously proved that they were surprised. Never in a million years would they have thought that the naïve and conceited Seiya they once knew would grow a soft side for another female, especially someone such as Usagi. They continued to listen closely while Seiya poured his feelings out about Usagi.

"I love Usagi with all of my heart. And I wont let ANYTHING or ANYONE come between me and her! And if you two truly care for me and are my true friends, then you would learn to understand that!" Seiya emotions were no longer concealed.

He felt so much better that he finally released some of the feelings that he has kept bottled up inside himself for so long. Now all he had to do was get the chance to tell Usagi how he truly felt.

"We never knew that you cared _that_ much about her," Yaten stated, feeling bad about that last sarcastic remark he had made.

"Well Seiya, if you honestly love Usagi that much, I guess we have no choice but to support you and wish you two the best of luck," Taiki winked, reassuring Seiya that him and Yaten would have his back no matter what, and that they were cool with the idea of him and Usagi becoming a couple.

"Thanks! You guys are the best!" Seiya was back in his cheerful mood once again.

It made him feel good to know that he had such good friends that were concerned about him. But most of all, he was really glad that they were finally learning to accept his love for Usagi.

"I would love to continue talking with you guys, but I have a date to get ready for," Seiya bragged, being his normal cocky self.

The other Starlights just managed to laugh while watching the happy-go-lucky Seiya continue to dance and sing around the house while getting himself ready for his date with Usagi; which he was extremely looking so forward to tonight.

**:::LATER ON… BACK AT USAGI'S HOUSE::: **

Usagi had finished explaining to Luna the whole situation about what had happened between her and the sailor Senshi yesterday at the ice cream polar. She also told Luna about how she has been feeling about Seiya lately, and the date that he had asked her to go to tonight.

"Usagi-chan, it seems like you sure do have a lot on your plate to deal with," Luna uttered while shaking her head in disappointment. She felt really bad for the poor girl.

"I know Luna, but what am I suppose to do? My heart says go with Seiya but my mind is telling me that I should stay with Mamo-chan for the sake of Chibiusa and Crystal Tokyo." Usagi pleaded for advice. "You're the only one I can actually talk to. I feel like you're the only one who actually understands me the most, Luna!"

"Honestly, I wish I could help you Usagi, but this is a situation that only you can fix. The most I can tell you is that you should follow your heart. If your heart is with Seiya, then I say go for it. As your guardian, I know that I'm not suppose to tell you to do this, but as a friend I say that you have the right to make your own future and you have a right to be happy. Its about time you start living. I say go out on that date with Seiya and have a Blast!" Luna gave Usagi a warm smile. "You have matured a great deal over these past few years Usagi-chan. And I just want to let you know that I am so proud of you."

Usagi reached over and pulled the small black cat into her lap and embraced her.

" Thanks Luna!!!" Usagi screams in pure delight while giggling like a small child. " You know what Luna… even though you can be mean and bossy at times, you are still my sweet cute little kitty, and my best friend," a faint smile appeared on Usagi's face. She continued to gently caress the small kitten.

"Awww thank you Usagi-chan," Luna blushed lightly. "Well that's enough chit chat. You should be getting yourself ready for that date tonight," Luna leaped off of Usagi's lap. "Its one thing to be late for school, but for dates too," the small kitten joked.

"Oh be quiet Luna," Usagi chuckled. She slowly eased off of the bed and began to head straight to her closet.

When she opened the closet her eyes met with dozens of beautiful outfits, but she didn't know which one to wear on this date with Seiya. She began vigorously shuffling through her closet. She began to grow upset, but something had seemed to catch her eye.

" Hey wait a minute. What do we have here?" Usagi began to reach for the item that caught her eye. "Hey Luna!" Usagi called out to get the cat's attention. " What do you think about this Pink dress?" Usagi asked while holding the shimmering pink dress up to her body.

"It looks absolutely wonderful," Luna complimented.

A big smile crept upon Usagi's face. It was completely obvious that she was bubbling over with excitement. She haven't worn a dress like this in a while. She couldn't wait to see the look on Seiya's face when he seen her petite body in this gorgeous dress. She was now marveling her pretty features in the mirror, while in deep thought.

"_I don't know why…but something deep down inside is telling me that something special is going to happen tonight. I'm not really sure what it is, but I have a strong feeling that tonight will be the night my life is going to completely change," _Usagi couldn't help but ponder those thoughts over and over.

* * *

**Ok people that's the end of chapter 5, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry but next chapter will be mostly about Usagi's and Seiya's Date. . I don't want to spoil it for you, but the only thing I can tell you is that there will be plenty of Kawaii moments/ Lovey Dovey scenes and Lots of Usagi and Seiya Goodness to come! I promise that it will be worth the wait! **

**I will try to update ASAP! Please do not forget to R&R!!! THANK YOU**


	6. Chapter 6: Usagi and Seiya's Date

**Hello everyone! Sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long. As I said before, school has been totally taking up my time and ruining my schedule. But now it's finally summer time and hopefully I will be updating more frequently.**

**Anyway… I hope you all enjoy this Chappie… don't forget to R&R** !!!

* * *

**Picking up the pieces Ch. 6**

**::Seiya and Usagi's Date::**

Usagi was pacing back and forth nervously. She hasn't been on a date in quite a while. Mamoru hardly ever took her on any dates because he was too busy with work or either he just never bothered to ask her.

"Geez its 8 o'clock already?!" Usagi yelped. "Time sure does fly!"

Usagi decided to put on a small amount of make up, and fixed her hair neatly letting it cascade down her back. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing her original Odango hairstyle this time. She decided to let her hair down for a change. Usagi marveled herself in the mirror while checking out her petite figure and her developing curves.

"So what do you think Luna?" Usagi asked while spinning around, allowing Luna to get a better view of her attire.

"You look like a true moon princess, Usagi-Chan!" Luna complimented with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Luna!" Usagi winked.

Suddenly, both Usagi and Luna were both startled by the spontaneous knock at the front door.

"I think that's him!" Usagi chirped, slightly blushing. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before going downstairs to greet Seiya at the door.

"Have fun Usagi-Chan!" Luna yelled out behind the excited blonde.

Usagi took in a deep breath before opening the door to greet Seiya. "Well… here goes…" Usagi whispered to herself.

When Usagi finally opened the door, a handsome tall figure with long dark hair greeted her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Odan---" Seiya stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Usagi didn't have her Odangos that she wore everyday. To him, she looked completely different. Not to mention, the pink dress also complimented her delicate features.

"You look BEAUTIFUL!" Seiya complimented, causing Usagi to blush.

"Thanks Seiya! You don't look half bad yourself," Usagi replied, noticing Seiya's handsome attire. He was wearing the latest gear that almost nobody had yet. Usagi was turned on by Seiya good sense of taste for clothing.

"Well you know… I try," Seiya joked, acting conceited as usual. "It's the only way I can get the attention of the one and only Tsukino Odango ," Seiya mocked, remembering the time when Usagi first snapped at him for calling her Odango; this was when he and the other star lights had first transferred to the same school as the other Sailor Senshi.

Usagi continued to laugh at the sarcastic reply Seiya had made. "Are those for me?" Usagi asked while pointing at the bouquet of flowers.

"Of course it's your's, my precious Odango. Here you go," Seiya gently handed the flowers to Usagi. "A beautiful bouquet of flowers, for a beautiful girl" Seiya added.

"Thanks Seiya," Usagi giggled. "You're such a flirt," she joked

Before leaving the house, Usagi quickly ran into her kitchen and gently placed the bouquet of flowers into a vas.

"So shall we be heading out then?" Seiya held the door, and motioned for Usagi to lead the way. "Ladies first," Seiya winked, attempting to act like a true gentleman. They began walking towards Seiya's Car.

"Gee thanks Seiya…. You're acting really weird though. You're never _this_ nice. I know you're up to something…" Usagi retorted.

"Now why would you think something like that Odango?" Seiya asked with a slight grin on his face, pretending to be innocent.

"So …uh… where are we going, Seiya?" She managed to change the subject. "You still haven't told me yet," Usagi asked curiously.

"Well… I was thinking about first going to the movies, then get something to eat, and afterwards…." Seiya voice trailed off, leaving Usagi in suspicion.

"And afterwards what?" Usagi asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll see soon."

"HEY! Come on Seiya! Why can't I know now?" Usagi whined like a small child.

Seiya couldn't help but chuckle at the funny blonde. He always thought Usagi was cute when she whined like that. It was one of the many things he loved so much about her.

"Don't worry about it Odango. You'll find out before the night is over. I promise you'll like it," Seiya assured her with his charming smile. "Now hurry up and get in the car before I don't take you anywhere," Seiya joked while playfully pushing her into the passenger seat of his car.

"Okay Okay I'm going!" Usagi chuckled.

**::Later on At the Movie Theater::**

"WOW! It looks like it's a full house tonight!" Usagi stated, as she looked around the crowded movie theater.

"Yeah, I'd figured it would be crowded tonight because a lot of new movies are premiering. This is why I purchased our tickets early." Seiya smirked while flashing the two tickets in front of Usagi's face.

"Thank Goodness!" Usagi was relieved. "I defiantly wouldn't want to be standing on THAT ridiculously long line."

"The movie is about to start in a few minutes. Do u want anything before we go in?" Seiya offered.

"Usually I don't turn down food, but I guess I'll save my appetite until after the movie when we go for dinner."

" Okay, in that case lets just hurry up and get us some good seats before everyone else gets to them," Seiya gently grabbed Usagi's hand and led her into the theater.

"Let's sit over there," Usagi pointed to two empty seats towards the back of the theater. "Hurry Seiya! Look it's about to start!"

"It seems like its going to be a good movie" Seiya stated, while placing his arm around Usagi's shoulder as they were seated.

"_He feels so warm. I feel so safe whenever I'm with him_." Usagi thought to herself.

**::After the Movie::**

Usagi and Seiya, along with many other people exited the theater. Indistinct conversations about the previous movie could be heard throughout the entire theater.

"WAAAH! That movie was sooo sad! The guy sacrificed himself to save his lover's life. Why did he have to die?!" Usagi cried. She was extremely disappointed with the movie's ending. "It should've been a happy ending, not a tragic one," she continued whining.

"Odango, it was just a movie," Seiya laughed at the childish blonde.

"Yea I know, but still…" She pouted, trying to pull herself together.

"Hey! I know what will make you feel better," Seiya said in his usual charming voice.

" What?" Usagi asked drying her eyes.

"Lets go to an all you can eat restaurant. You can have all the dishes you want, Odango! I know how much you love food." Seiya smiled in contentment.

"Yay! That sounds cool!" Usagi yelled in excitement, completely forgetting about her previous moment of being sad. "I can't wait! I'm starved!" She rubbed her stomach.

"Let's hurry up before the restaurant gets crowded. It seems like a lot of couples are spending quality time with each other tonight.

"You're right. Now that you've mentioned it, I've realized that there really are a lot of couples out tonight." Usagi looked around and marveled the ambiance.

"Love sure must be wondering in the air tonight, don't you think?" Seiya added, attempting to send Usagi a hint.

"Yup," Usagi agreed, totally missing the hint, as usual. "Just look at that couple over there. They look so cute togeth--" Usagi stopped in mid-sentence. Seiya immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Odango! What happened? Odango?! Say something! Are you okay!?" Seiya grew more concerned when she didn't answer back.

"Mamo-chan?!?!…" Usagi's voice shrieked. "What is he doing here?" Her facial expression had completely dropped. "And he's kissing another… GIRL!?!?" Usagi felt her heart drop. She wished her eyes were playing tricks on her, but unfortunately they weren't. The sight she had just witnessed had torn her heart in two. The man she thought who was the love of her life was kissing with someone else, besides her.

"Don't even look over there, Odango. Let's just walk away and go to my car." Seiya implored. He didn't like to see Usagi hurt. It pained him to see her this way.

Without uttering a single word, Usagi gently nodded her head in approval and slowly walked toward Seiya's car. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't manage to erase the dreadful images of Mamoru kissing that other woman. Even though they were no longer together, Usagi continued to believe that Mamoru's lips belonged to her only.

"So ummm…"Seiya was thinking of anything to talk about to take Usagi's mind off of the incident that just occurred with Mamoru. "What kind of food are you going to eat when we get to the restaurant?" Seiya asked, while focusing on both Usagi and the road. They were both in his car now and on their way to the all you can eat buffet.

"Sorry… but…I'm not really hungry anymore," Usagi's voice was cracking, sounding as though she was going to break down and cry at any moment.

Seiya wasn't too sure about what he should do. He wanted to comfort Usagi, but he didn't know what to say or how to mitigate her pain. He hated to see her suffer. He hated to see her so sad. Seiya was growing to hate Mamoru even more. The night was still early and he hasn't spent that much time with Usagi like he had wanted. He refused to let the date end this way.

The awkward silence continued to fill the car while Usagi dwelled within her deep thoughts.

**::Usagi's POV::**

_I wonder… Who was that girl? She looked rather familiar… A little bit too familiar to be exact. She had honey brown shoulder length hair, and a rather petite body like mine. She looked no older than I. _

_What would make you do this to me Mamo-chan? Am I not good enough? I thought you loved me... I thought u cared…We've been through so much while we were together; both good and bad. But no matter what happened we always worked it out. You promised me that you would always be there! You promised that you would never leave my side! Were all of it nothing but lies? I don't understand. I thought we had everything. We had a brilliant future to look forward to. I've sacrificed so much for you. Not once have I ever questioned the sincerity of your love for me._

_I often tell myself over and over again that I'm over you, but I guess tonight proved that I am NOT. My love for you will never die… you will always be in my heart… you will always be my first love. No matter how hard I try to keep you off of my mind…My heart won't allow me to forget you. Am I forever to be held prisoner in this one sided Love?_

_(End of Usagi's thoughts)_

**::Normal POV::**

"Odango, before I take you home I want to show you something," Seiya stopped the car eventually interrupting Usagi's thoughts.

"Huh? What do you have to show me?" Usagi asked, coming back into reality.

"I have to keep a promise. I promised you that I would show you something special at the end of the night… So come with me," Seiya extended his hand out, motioning for Usagi to step out the car and follow him, which she complied.

"Close your eyes and no peeking," Seiya took her hand and guided her through a safe path.

After stepping over large rocks and other obstacles in their way, they finally reached their destination.

"Okay we're here, you can open your eyes now," Seiya removed Usagi's hand away from her eyes.

When Usagi finally opened her eyes she was in complete Awe. Seiya had brought Usagi to a beautiful Pier where they could see the city lights, the moon, the stars, the water, and everything else in the Tokyo. Usagi never seen such beautiful scenery in her life.

"WOW!!!" Usagi was in total amazement. "This is BEAUTIFUL Seiya," she marveled every single sketch and detail of the area. "What is this place? I've never seen anything like it…" Usagi allowed herself to indulge in the ambiance of the Pier.

"This is my kick-it spot. This is where I come to clear my mind when I'm stressed out or overwhelmed with issues. I've found this place when I first came to Earth. To this very day, this pier is the most beautiful landscape of Earth that I have seen so far. I haven't showed anyone this place nor have I told anyone about it either. You are the first and the only person; I've brought here, Odango." Seiya stared into Usagi's innocent blue eyes.

"How come I am the only person you've shown this place to? If it means so much to you, what makes you want to show it to me? What makes me worthy?" Usagi question, eagerly awaiting an answer.

Seiya moved in closer to narrow the gap between Usagi and himself. His face was only a few inches away from hers. He stared into her eyes with sheer passion.

"Odango, for the small amount of time I've known you, I've grown to enjoy your company. You are the most beautiful, funniest, adorable, fun loving, kindest, and silliest girl I ever met." His eyes were fixed directly on Usagi. "You're different from all the other girls I know. When I first met you, you always played hard to get. You always gave me a challenge to earn your love, which made me grow more determined to have you. When everyone found out that the other star lights and I were famous singers all of the girls behaved like groupies. They weren't interested into getting to know me… They only wanted to know how much money was in my pockets.

When I first met you I was attracted to your unique hair style. I've never seen such a bizarre hairstyle before. Unlike everyone else, I joked about your hairstyle only because I liked it so much. You don't have to change for me, Odango. I love you just the way you are. I love every inch of you, inside and out. I would do anything to prove how genuine my love is for you. I want to be like the man in the movie we saw tonight. I want to be your hero. I would sacrifice my life for you, Odango. This unbearable love that I have for you is eating me alive.

To me, every new day is a new opportunity for me to gain your love. Whenever you're away from me I can't stop thinking about you. You're always on my mind. It pains me to see you suffer like this. I hate to see you unhappy. I want to be the one to make you smile everyday.

I ask you Odango… please give me a chance to prove to you that my love is nothing less than sincere. I promise I won't hurt you like the last guy did. I am different from that Baka (Idiot) Mamoru. He doesn't know how to treat a wonderful girl as yourself but I do… I will treat u like the true princess that you are."

Usagi was left speechless. So many things were running through her mind right now. She couldn't believe that Seiya said that he loved her. She didn't know how to respond. Her heart belonged to Mamoru, but why did she feel like her heart was calling for Seiya. Both confused and frustrated, Usagi began to cry uncontrollably.

"Seiya I cant do this!" She cried. "Why did you wait so suddenly to tell me this?! I just got out of a relationship. This is all happening way too fast. My heart still belongs to Mamo-chan. I still love him. I just want to be with Mamo-chan. My destiny is to be married to Mamo-chan, build a prosperous city, and have a beautiful daughter named Chibiusa someday in the future!" Usagi was even more hysterical. She wasn't sure if she was able to be in a relationship so fast. She didn't want to get her heart broken once again. The pain she suffered was unbearable.

Usagi pushed her way past Seiya, trying to keep her distance from him as much as possible. Seiya followed behind her.

"Wait Odango!" Seiya called out from behind. He finally caught up to her and gently grabbed her from behind and held her. "Odango why do you continue to run away? You can run away for as long as you want but you can't run away from your heart." Seiya had his arms wrapped tightly around Usagi's small waist.

Usagi finally calmed down. Even thought she didn't want to admit it, she knew deep down Seiya was right. Although Usagi's mind told her to leave Seiya alone, her heart yearned for him with such a strong burning passion. It felt as though her heart was calling out for Seiya.

"How do I know you wont hurt me like Mamoru did?! I don't think my heart can take that kind of pain again." Usagi uttered between sobs.

"Because… I Love you Odango." And with that, Seiya twirled Usagi around so that she could face him. With their faces only being inches apart, Seiya moved in closer to close the small gap. He tightened his grip around Usagi's waist while pulling her body closer to his.

Without hesitation, Seiya gently placed his lips upon Usagi's. Usagi was a bit tense at first but she couldn't manage to resist any longer. She was tired of running away from her feelings. Usagi realized that it was time to follow her heart and that she also wanted Seiya just as bad as he wanted her.

Not wanting to move too quickly, Seiya first began to let his lips brush against hers slowly. After sensing Usagi was more relaxed and enjoying the kiss as well, Seiya decided to take things up a notch. With ease, Seiya slowly parted Usagi's tender lips with his tongue. Usagi was slightly taken aback at first. But when she finally managed to loosen up a bit she began to kiss him back. Their tongues danced gracefully back and forth and their lips were completely locked with one another's.

Seiya allowed his fingers to caress her soft golden locks as he kissed her deeply. Usagi loved every single minute of this moment. Her mind was far from thinking about Mamoru.

Everything happened so fast. The scene that was taking place was so beautiful that it seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion.

As the night prolonged, Seiya and Usagi continued to kiss one another deeply and passionately under the moon, the stars, and the beautiful night sky. Tonight was their night... Seiya and Usagi had shared their very first kiss. They made sure to cherish this moment forever.

* * *

Ok that's the end of chapter 6. Look forward to Chapter 7. More Seiya and Usagi Goodness to come. BTW criticisms, comments, and advice are always welcome. Just not too harsh ok ARIGATO! 

P.S. I swear I'm going to try to update quicker! Don't forget to R&R !!!


End file.
